


Intensive Purposes

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Serious Issues [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Art, F/F, Fan Comics, arm-wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: Jinx is that girl who tells her crush to get out of her school.Raven is a girl who’d read the note, then pull Jinx’s hair on the playground.





	Intensive Purposes

 

Jinx tried not to let her excitement show; it hadn't been easy to lead the Titan alone, to convince her to pause their fight long enough to string a few words together. 

Her blood was still singing from their scuffle; Jinx never felt as alive, as when their teams were duking it out in the city streets. 

Lately though, it hadn't been enough. 

She needed more. 

She had more, to prove. 

Reckless with possibilities, Jinx echoed Raven's scowling growl. 

"Fight me," Jinx murmured, the Titan's face near inches from her own; she leaned in until their breaths were nigh indistinguishable and added, "I challenge you to an arm wrestling battle."

Raven's eyes, red-lit violet and unforgiving, faltered. 

"...Ok," she replied.  

 

Silence waged between them, as they concentrated on their grips. 

Well, Jinx tried to concentrate on her grip; truthfully, she was caught again by the beauty of the Titan. 

A shame, their respective callings pit them at such odds, Jinx thought. 

Jinx smiled. 

Raven's mouth drew in question, as her brows grew puzzled.

"...We're holding hands now," Jinx whispered; she didn't dare frame her crush as anything but pure coincidence, or jestful teasing. 

It was too soon, she felt, to engage the Titan directly. 

"...It appears so," Raven answered, in neither denial nor complaint. 

For Jinx, it was as solid of a confirmation of everything between them left unsaid, as anything could have ever been. 

She relaxed, letting herself fall waste to the shapes of the girl's face. 

Their hands somewhere far away, Raven's eyes, reflecting her own; a dull, dim sadness shared between them. 

Raven's eyes flickered black, instantly catching Jinx's attention. 

Even as in the _second_  Jinx's body tried to spur into action, it was too late; Raven slammed her hand with such force, that Jinx was nearly sent through the table with an audible 'oof'. 

Raven smiled, a hint of smug satisfaction about the corners of her lips. 

Jinx rubbed the sting out of her shoulder, and tried to suppress a smile of her own.  


End file.
